How the Other Half Lived Book 2
by MusicMommy09
Summary: The tale of Chris and Severus and the rest of Hogwarts continues. How did the teacher's not know BEFORE the students about the chamber of secrets? Or maybe they did...


Disclaimer: The world is still not mine, I just choose to play in it! I do not own, nor make any money off of Harry Potter or any of the characters or places in it.

A/N:Thank you so much for your patience! Here it is, Ch1 of Book 2! Thank you for reading and (hopefully) enjoying book 1... Now... on with the show. :)

Chapter 1

The Best Birthday

Chris woke up on the morning of August 4th to the sun shining brightly. She took her time getting ready for the day. Sipping her coffee slowly and enjoying the rich flavor. When she returned to her bedroom after a lovely hot shower, there was a package sitting on her bed with a large tawny owl sitting atop it. She tossed a couple treats from a jar on her desk to the owl that quickly flew out of the window. She sat down with a smile on her face and picked up the pink wrapped parcel, took the card off the top and swiftly tore open the top.

"Dearest Christine,

I look forward to our dinner this evening. I chose this especially for the occasion. I do hope your birthday begins as well as I plan for it to end.

Yours,

S. Snape"

Chris didn't waste a moment, tearing into the package. Inside were several things. On top, a silver card announcing that her day would be spent at the Suds and Silks Spa in Diagon Alley "being magically pampered to perfection" Beneath the card, wrapped in tissue paper, was a gown that Chris knew Severus must have taken some time to find. Though mostly black, the dress had accents of hot pink. She stood and held it up to her; the black skirt with a thin pink ruffle came just a little above her knee. The bodice had a cute sweetheart neckline trimmed in the hot pink as well. There was also a set of hair combs bejeweled with black and pink stones. Those, she knew, were as much for him as for her. He loved seeing her hair long and down, held away from her face with the simple combs she often wore. She hung the dress in the closet and dressed in comfy clothes before heading out to Diagon Alley, the silver card nestled in her purse.

Chris arrived at Suds and Silks just a few minutes before the appointment time on the card. She had never taken the time to go into one of these places before, generally preferring to do her hair and nails herself. She stepped in and was amazed at the plush atmosphere. Soft music played and luxurious fabrics hung from the walls. The smell of incense rose into the air and an immediate calm passed over one who caught its scent. She smiled as she stepped up to the counter and placed her card in front of her. The witch at the counter couldn't have been more than 19 years old. She smiled up at her and took the card.

"Miss Smith, Welcome to Suds and Silks. Let's see…" she looked over the notebook in front of her. "It shows you have a full day ahead of you and any treatment or add-ons you want are taken care of. We have you for a massage, a mani pedi, and a full hair treatment. The only thing we have been instructed is that we are not to cut your hair in any way. Is all that acceptable to you?"

"Wow, I suppose so, though I have never done most of those things, I am ready when you are." Chris replied, a little surprised at the extent of Severus' Gift.

"Right this way," The young witch stood and led her through the curtains to a small, dimly lit room. The scent in here was lighter, but still calming and the music was a simple tinkling instrumental. Here, Chris was treated to a full massage with potion oils that firmed and tightened her skin, making her whole body appear younger. After that she was led to another room where her hands and feet were treated to extra special care. Potions were used that made the callouses on her feet disappear, something was painted on her nails and suddenly they were all longer and stronger than ever. The manicurist trimmed them all down evenly and painted them a shade too exactly match the pink in Chris' dress while putting a line of black and a small black stone on each nail tip. Her toes were painted to match. Next was hair. Her hair was washed thoroughly and conditioned before being brushed till it shone. When it came time to style it, Chris had an idea. She had the beautician spell her hair a deep, shiny black, making sure the effect would only be temporary, lasting a week or so, less if Chris employed the counter spell. It was left long and straight, her hair falling just below her waist, and her combs were put in for her and held in place with magic so they would not fall out as easily. Last came make up. They had her put on her dress for the evening before sitting her in one last chair for the final step. It felt wonderful to have someone else apply a thin layer of make up to her freshly treated skin. When she was finally allowed to look in the mirror Chris couldn't believe what she saw. Instead of looking another year older, the treatments seemed to have taken years away. On this, her thirty second birthday she could easily pass for 25, maybe even younger. The dark black in her hair made her blue eyes pop more than usual, and the gently touch of makeup enhanced rather than covered. She walked out of the shop much later that day, feeling incredible. She wandered Diagon Alley a little while, stopping in a small shop to purchase a few accessories to her new look and outfit. A necklace of black pearls with a pink gemstone pendant, a matching bracelet, and even a delicate black chain anklet were her primary purchases before she went back to her apartment and settled into her favorite comfy chair to wait for Severus' arrival.

He showed up exactly on time at 7 o'clock and rang the doorbell. Chris stood from her place, smoothed her hair and dress, took one last deep breath and then opened the door. Chris had never seen Snape speechless before, but this was, apparently, enough to make that happen. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Good Evening Severus, come in?" she said sweetly, standing back from the door.

"Christine, had I known the effect of your day, I never would have even considered the gift of a day spa," his voice serious, but there was a sparkle in his dark eyes.

"Why is that?" she asked a little nervously, hoping she didn't go too far with the hair.

"Because, you look too wonderful, next to you, I appear a dirty old man robbing a gorgeous young woman of her youth." He smiled a little as he spoke.

Chris couldn't help but laugh, she did a little twirl, sending the slightly poufy dress spinning. "I could not have received a better compliment, though anyone who accuses you of being a dirty old man will have to answer to this woman and will find out just how youthful I can be."

He laughed and offered her an arm, "Shall we be off then? Our dinner reservations are at 7:30"

"Of course," Chris gathered her small purse and put her wand into it, locked her door and they stepped out. Severus was dressed in muggle clothing, a black button up shirt and black dress pants with a simple black tie that had thin diagonal lines of the same pink that accented Chris' dress. They walked down the stairs from her apartment and, to her surprise; a car was waiting for them.

"Are we going out as muggles tonight?" Chris asked in surprise as he opened the passenger door for her.

"I thought it appropriate, though I may need some help as we go along"

"I doubt you will need it, but I will help if necessary."

Severus closed her door gently and then moved to the driver's seat. Soon they were moving through traffic towards the center of London. They shared a wonderful dinner at a romantic restaurant, and took in a play. Chris found it very appropriate that he chose Beauty and the Beast for them to see, but decided to say nothing about his choice.

The evening ended with drinks at a small, quiet lounge. Chris sat patiently waiting for him to return with their drinks. He sits and hands her drink to her, a pink, fruity concoction in a sugar rimmed glass with a flower and a cherry on the rim. His is a simple scotch. He sits across the table from her.

"What shall we drink to?" Chris asks with a bubbily smile.

"To… You, to many more happy birthdays." He raises his glass.

"I can drink to that." She touches the edge of his glass with hers and then takes a small swallow of hers. The alcohol burns a bit as it slips down her throat but she smiles up at him. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Severus"

"You deserve it, and much more for putting up with everything you put up with." He sounds a little unsure of himself, something that she is not used to.

"What's wrong Severus?" She asks gently.

"This is wrong, Christine. I tried to make it right, but I can't"

"What are you talking about? The bar? Your drink? We can go somewhere else if you want, I won't mind"

"No, all of this. I… I am not supposed to be this happy, Christine." He says looking down at his drink.

"Then don't be," Chris laughs and rolls her eyes, "I refuse to talk about this today. I will have a pleasant birthday and if you are going to make it a pity party, then you can go home. I am sure I can change my plans last minute, have a lovely dinner with some of the girls, and go home pleasantly drunk but alone. The other option is that you stay, we enjoy dinner together and pretend you didn't say that again, we dance, have dinner, and return to either of our homes together where we round out the night by letting me pretend I am not quite so old and proving that to you in all the sexual ways we can imagine." Her voice is very serious, and she does not make threats. She will enjoy this evening with him or without him, and while she has a preference, she will not hesitate to take the lesser option.

There is a long pause, Snape looks down into his drink and then sighs and shakes his head. He drains his glass in one shot and then looks up at her. "I do love you, Christine, and this is one of the innumerable reasons why."

"I love you too, Severus, snarky, and sullen dirty old man that you are," she grins at him and goes back to sipping on her drink. He has just given her the best birthday gift he ever could, the first time he has said aloud that he loves her.

The evening continues as planned with dinner and dancing, and finally the two of them stumbling down the dark lanes of Spinner's End. Snape opens the door with a wave of his hand and pulls her into and into the house, locking and warding the door wordlessly. He gently scoops her up into his arms and Chris nuzzles into his collar, breathing in the deep scent that is just his. Even with the hint of cologne she can still smell the woody, smoky smell that clings to his hair.

Morning comes and, as usual, Chris is in bed alone. She stretches slowly and glances out the window where the sun is well up. She gets up slowly, gathers her things and heads into the bathroom. The warm water washes away the remnants of the previous evening, including the slight headache she awoke with. She dresses in a pair of jeans and a t shirt that she had packed in the bottom of her deeper on the inside purse and throws her wet hair up in a braid before coming down the stairs. The smell of coffee greets her but it is the sound of men's voices that give her pause. Severus has company this morning.


End file.
